


Alessa and The Gods of Olympus: The Lightning Thief

by ManamiTheWaterDragonSlayer8



Series: Alessa, Daughter of Poseidon and Goddess of Storms, Tides, Heros, and Legacies [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManamiTheWaterDragonSlayer8/pseuds/ManamiTheWaterDragonSlayer8
Summary: Alessa didn't ask for any of this. Honestly, she didn't, but unfortunately, no one ever listens to her. Least of all Zeus. So of course Zeus takes it into his own hands and decides the only way Percy is allowed to live is if Alessa spies on him. Talk about uncool! With a twist of fate and destiny, Alessa is going to experience things she already has years ago, only this time in modern days and with her favorite brother. Also can someone please get rid of Smelly Gabe?
Series: Alessa, Daughter of Poseidon and Goddess of Storms, Tides, Heros, and Legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: I’m given a mission I didn’t want

If you're reading this it's most likely not because I wanted you too. I bet if anything my dad or uncle is forcing me to write it. My advice is if you notice anything in this book remotely similar to what you’ve experienced before or if you’ve seen yourself in these pages, close the book up, put it away somewhere you’ll never see it again. Pretend none of this is real and go on with your daily lives.  
In the case that none of that warning made sense to you, continue reading this book, I envy you for being able to believe this all to be fiction and be able to get away with normal everyday stuff. Either way, I wish you the best of luck with whatever option you end up choosing. Then again I also know you won’t believe a word I’m about to say, er, write?

My name is Alessa.  
Hopefully, that cleared up a bit, but it probably didn’t. I’m a 16,000-year-old goddess who doesn’t like her job. Well, actually that’s a lie, I like some aspects of my job, just not paperwork. Paperwork always sucks, no matter what job you have, unless you're one of the weird ones who like it, then I worry for you.  
Anyways I’m getting off-topic. I work on Olympus under my Father and Aunts and Uncles, I’m in between being called a minor goddess and an Olympian. I’m also considered a “gopher” in the sense of what I do for them. Most times I’m the one they send to the mortal realm for things, stripping me of my godly powers and making me like a normal demigod. Some days I feel humiliated by it, others it’s ok. I mean I am the goddess of Heros, so I really shouldn’t feel that way. But I was mortal once so I do feel that way, sadly. There are just some things you can’t let go of.  
The day was normal for me, well as normal as it can get when you’re helping calm down gods who have too large of egos and can’t admit when they’re wrong. An emergency council meeting had been called, there were issues going on that I shouldn’t mention right now. Trust me when I say it will be explained at some point in time. But anyways, Zeus was angry. No, he was more than angry, he was furious. My uncle has always had a temper but at the moment it was beyond ridiculous. He had just found out after four years that my father had a son. I don’t get why uncle was upset, really he had no reason to be, considering the number of children he has sired and how he broke the oath… twice. But that was too much information, I’ll get back on that later. That’s probably what led to the argument going on right now.

“You broke your oath brother!” Zeus roared, glaring at Poseidon with a poisonous look.  
Poseidon’s glare turned stormy as he replied in a chilling tone. “You broke it twice brother. Do not get angry with me.”  
The other gods and goddesses were trying to ignore the conflict going on, doing their daily tasks. Especially Hermes, poor guy. He just can’t catch a break with how busy he is. Apollo and Artemis were arguing on who the best archer was, which I dutifully ignored because everyone knew the correct answer, me, considering they had both blessed me when I was still mortal. Aphrodite, my mother (confusing I know with all the mentions of being mortal, again be explained later), was fussing over some of the couples she had set up thinking they would be perfect together. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Athena, my favorite cousin. She was sitting there listening to both drama queens argue. Her eyes were stormy and calculating. Hera was ignoring the two and talking to Demeter and Dionysus about family. Ares and Hephaestus were arguing like usual about my mother.  
After a few hours of listening to Poseidon and Zeus argue, Athena cut in with a “brilliant” plan. I pray to the gods you got my sarcasm. “Why not have Alessa go down as a mortal and watch over the boy then?”  
All talking ceased and everyone looked between the four of us. I groaned and slumped to the floor in despair. Uncle tapped his chin in thought before looking to me, Athena and finally Poseidon. “Alessa would have to check in once every two weeks then.”  
My face morphed into a disbelieving expression. I don’t think Uncle was going to give me a choice. “Do I even get a say in this?” I muttered, rubbing my temple and glancing at Apollo.  
With a cheeky smile and wink, he shook his head in the negative. “Of course not.” I sighed.  
Father looked at me then sighed in resignation. “Only if you promise to leave my son alone after.”  
Uncle grumbled but nodded in agreement. “Very well.” He turned to me. “From this day forward you will be reduced back to your mortal form with demigod capabilities.” He turned to Father. “She’s going to have to live with the boy.”  
Father looked at Uncle before closing his eyes. “I’ll have to talk to the boy’s mother.”  
Uncle grunted in agreement. “Alessa, have fun being four again.” With that, he snapped his fingers and everything changed.  
I could feel my godly essence leaving my body, again, which was kinda painful. My body started shrinking, my cheeks gaining back their baby fat. My eyes became bigger and more puppy-like (my secret weapon wins every time). When the transformation finally stopped my mind kept bouncing back and forth from my four-year-old one to my much older one.  
I looked around at everyone with wide and I suppose they’d be impressionable eyes, my lips started quivering and sniffles pushed past my lips. The faces of my family softened and my mother cooed at me. She shrunk to human height and scooped me up in her arms.  
“Aw, my sweet Ambrosine, why can’t you be this age forever?” She rubbed her nose on mine in an eskimo kiss. No matter how much I try to deny, a lot of the little kid stuff I did end up doing… again…. So in response to my mother’s eskimo kiss, I did in fact giggle and respond with, “Your so funny Mommy! I can’t stay like this forever, I have to get big and strong so I can protect you and Daddy.”  
Of course, this meant everyone had to aww over my response. I refuse to have anyone speak of this day. So wipe it from your memory now. My father shrank to human height and plucked me from my mother’s grasp. He planted a kiss on my head and tickled my sides eliciting giggles from my mouth. I tried really hard to squirm out of his arms promise, he was just a little too strong.  
I can faintly recall Hermes and Apollo asking Uncle to keep me this age forever. I think they forgot I change my age just like them, idiots. Uncle chuckled but denied them their request. Father turned to address Uncle, tucking me in his hold and encompassing me with his warmth.  
“Well, Brother, I better go ask the boys mother and see if she will also take care of Alessa.” Father gave me a soft smile and we dissolved into the air, leaving behind the smell of the sea. I can faintly recall Mother wishing me luck and Athena’s smile she only has for me as we parted.

The next time my Father and I formed solid forms we were at a dingy-looking apartment. The paint was cracked and peeling and there were faint smells of rotten wood. Father wasn’t discouraged though, he walked straight up to the door and knocked. We didn't have to wait long for someone to answer the door. A short portly shaped man with only three hairs on his head answered the door.  
"Who are you?" He gruffly asked, arms crossed and expression sour.  
"Hello, I've come to talk to Sally Jackson." Father politely replied, though refused to give his name.  
My nose detected a faint whiff of what smelled like moldy pizza. Eww.  
"She's not here." This guy was refusing to cooperate.  
Father's expression was slowly losing its polite smile. I could only look between the two.  
"Gabe? Who's at the door?" A women's voice called from within.  
This "Gabe" person wrinkled his brow in frustration, a sort of angry look taking over his features. If I'm honest he was scaring me a little. I don't know if it was my 4-year-old mind or my demigoddess (can't day goddess when my godliness was stripped from me) instincts giving me the signal he was not a good guy. Maybe it was his smell?  
"Please don't leave me with him, Daddy." I whispered, burying my head into his neck.  
Father tightened his hold on me at the same moment a young woman with long chestnut brown hair pushed Gabe aside.  
Her eyes widened in surprise seeing both my Father and me. She turned to Gabe and whispered something to him before shutting the door behind her.  
"Hello, Sally." Father gave her a soft smile, one I never see him give to his own wife.  
"Hello, Poseidon." She returned his smile before turning her eyes on me. "And who might this cutie be?"  
Father laughed softly. "This is my daughter Ambrosine, but she prefers the name Alessa. She's actually why I came to talk to you."  
Sally's smile fell slightly. Father took that as his cue to start talking. He explained Zeus's compromise that he'd leave Percy alone, but only if I stayed and lived here reporting every two weeks.  
"She can stay, Poseidon, I don't mind." She paused and looked back at the apartment. "The only problem is Gabe, he'll know she doesn't belong here."  
Poseidon smiled and set me down. With a snap of his fingers, my memories shifted slightly. There were memories of me, Sally, Gabe and a boy I can only assume is Percy. Memories I know I never had before. Some I didn't care for and others I wish I could have actually experienced.  
Father knelt to my height and pressed his forehead to mine. “Be good, my sweet Ambrosine. I’ll be watching over you, always.” A tender kiss was pressed to the crown of my head before with a faint pop he left with the smell of the sea lingering behind.  
“Sally! What’s taking so long?” A voice yelled from inside.  
Sally bent down and looked into my eyes. “Ready to go inside Alessa?”  
With a slightly nervous look, I nodded my head. I mean it’s not like I really have any choice. Right?


	2. Discord Server

Hello everyone! I decided to create a discord server for my numerous greek stories, both fanfiction and non fanfiction. Feel free to check it out if you'd like to!

https://discord.gg/veFk7g6HYz


	3. Chapter 2: My Work Is Never Done

**Chapter 2: My Work Is Never Done**

I was wrong. Usually, I won’t admit to being wrong, but this time I will. It was only the second day of living with the Jacksons, and already I was regretting it. Percy, even for a four-year-old, didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. Though in all fairness, it took all my 16000 years of life and self-control to keep mine shut.

Gabe was horrible. I couldn’t wrap my mind around how someone like Sally Jackson could marry him and stay with him. Yet she did, for four years she has married this man and lived with him. In my opinion, she could do so much better. But I know at the same time she stayed with him for Percy if only my godly mother loved me as much as Sally Jackson loves her son. But alas, she’s a goddess and unfortunately doesn’t show her love the same way mortal moms do. Though if she did, maybe I wouldn’t be in the situation I am now?

The day started normal, minus the fact that Sally had to work, and we were stuck with Gabe. Now Sally is a sweetheart, as I’ve mentioned before. But Gabe is horrible. Gabe wouldn’t know the first thing about raising a kid, which is obvious enough. Sadly his way of punishing kids involves beating them until they’re black and blue, especially if they happen to be female or Percy. Gabe knows how to hide the bruises, though, which makes it even worse. But let me explain what happened.

“Percy, we shouldn’t be doing this,” I whispered, tugging on the back of his shirt.

“It’s ok Lessy, we’re helping Gabe stop smelling.” He giggled, dumping another beer in the toilet.

“But Percy, Gabe won’t-.” I was cut off before I could finish my warning.

“What are you brats doing!” Gabe roared, slamming a fist against the door frame.

I flinched and stepped closer to Percy. I’ve never liked violence; you can thank my mortal life and Ares for that.

“What’s it look like?” Percy pouted, continuing to dump the beer. “Getting rid of your smelly drinks!” 

Gabe didn’t like that comment. “What did you say, Brat?”

My hands fisted Percy’s shirt. This situation wouldn’t be occurring if it wasn’t for our daycare being closed today and Sally not having a choice but to leave us with Gabe.

Percy didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. “I said, I’m getting rid of your smelly drinks. Maybe we can breathe then.”

Gabe’s face turned an impressive shade of red, almost purple. “C’mere brat.” He reached for Percy.

“No!” I cried, pushing Percy behind me and slapping Gabe’s hand. 

Now that was a big mistake. Before I could react (very slowly mind you), Gabe’s hand gripped my hair and started dragging me from the bathroom. Tears trickled from my eyes, and a sharp stinging pain was shooting from my skull. Gabe pulled the bathroom door shut and locked it from the outside. Percy was a little too short of reaching the handle, and Gabe knew this. The loud pounding was coming from the door, along with cries of my name. Gabe ignored them and continued dragging me by my hair. 

“Let go!” I tried pulling his fingers off, but he wouldn’t release my hair.

“Quiet!” Gabe hissed, his hand flying and connecting with my cheek. 

My head flew to the side, and more tears slipped from my eyes. It’s been so long since I’ve last felt pain like this. 

“This is what you and the brat get for dumping my beer.” Gabe didn’t like my tears. Another slap happened, this time the opposite cheek and a backhand at that. When he realized slapping wasn’t working, his hand formed a fist and pummeled it into my stomach. The beating continued until I couldn’t move and slowly blacked out from the pain.

“Alessa, open your eyes, please.” A melodic voice called.

With a groan, my eyes slowly fluttered open before wincing shut in pain. Trying again, I blinked and opened my eyes.

“There you go, Love.” Hands were gently grabbing me behind the back and lifting me into a sitting position.

A small cry slipped from my lips when one particular bruise was brushed. My watery blue eyes looked at the person in front of me and seeing Apollo. A dark frown was on his face, and his eyes held a deep desire for something. Knowing him, it'd be murder.

"What happened, Alessa?" He asked, gently brushing hair from my face. "I haven't seen you this beat up in forever."

Shame filled my being, and I averted my eyes from Apollo's. "Nothing. I just fell and hurt myself. You know how clumsy I was as a mortal."

Apollo frowned before reaching towards me and humming a hymn. The pain I felt disappeared, and I could breathe again. "Now tell me the truth this time. You forget I'm the God of truth."

With that, I told him everything. Knowing Apollo, like I do though, he probably knew the truth the whole time and had been watching me like the creeper he is. "Please don't do anything, Apollo," I begged. My hands clasped tightly in front of me, and tear's pricking my eyes. "He may be horrible, but he's helping protect Percy and me." 

“But he hurt you Ambrose, and even though your a goddess no mortal should ever lay a hand on you like that.” His fingers brushed gently against my cheek, I knew it was the same spot Gabe had backhanded me. 

“Please Apollo.” My eyes bore into his. “I can handle it. I’ve been through this cycle before.” A shuddering breath left my lips as I repressed the memories of my first mortal life. “What about Percy? Is he ok?”

“He’s fine, I made him fall asleep.” Apollo sat back, eyes flickering with a million emotions. “I also made Gabe think he was still beating you when I took you from there. Mortals can be so stupid when the Mist gets manipulated even the slightest bit.”

A small smile twitched on my lips. "I know, but if it also wasn't for them we wouldn't be where we are today." My small four-year-old hands grabbed his. "But I need you to promise me you won't do anything to this particular mortal that will kill him. Percy and I need him alive. Otherwise, I don't think Uncle will care if I die." Which can still happen to me went unsaid.

With a frown on his face and hard eyes, Apollo replied. "Fine, but if he hurts you again I will heal you. Just like I do every time." His lips pressed a kiss to the crown of my head. "Please be safe Ambrose."

"I will, Apollo." My eyes closed and a shuddering breath left my mouth. "Now please send me back. Gabe should be done thinking he has beaten me."

Apollo snapped his fingers and my vision went black.

"Lessy! Lessy are you ok?" A high pitched voice called.

My eyes blinked open and connected with Percy's water-filled eyes. Tears flowed down his cheeks and his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug when he saw I was awake.

"I'm ok Percy," I murmur. Arms wrapped tightly to my sides. "You're ok Percy. We're both ok."

His body wracked with sobs and snot was smeared across my shirt. Rocking us back and forth slowly calming him down.

  
  


"Sally." I shuffled nervously, hands wringing together. "Can I ask a favor?"

Sally turned from the sink with a hum. Her hands grabbing the dishtowel and wiping them in it. “What is it Alessa?”

Quickly glancing off to the side I brought up what has been on my mind. “So you know how Father said that I was here to watch over Percy?” Sally nodded. “Well, the deal was that I’d go in check-in at Olympus once every two weeks. I was wondering if it’s possible for you to take me to the Empire State Building? And of course, if anyone asks where I am since I’ll probably be gone for more than a day always use the excuse that I was in the hospital. The mist will help to alter the memories…” Before I could continue rambling on Sally walked over and placed her hands on my shoulders.

“Of course I’ll take you to the Empire State Building.” She brushed my hair behind my ears. “When do you need to go?”

Grinning I threw my hands around Sally in a hug. “Later today if possible!”

Sally giggled and told me she’d finish up the dishes then take me to where I asked. Percy thankfully was gone at a friend’s house for the weekend.

  
  


Thanking Sally for the ride I got out of the car and shuffled into the building. People jostled me from side to side and I calmly weaved my way through them. If only Uncle hadn’t turned me human again. Then I’d be able to just zap myself onto Olympus, but  _ noooooo _ , instead he’s so scared of what Percy could do and sent me here to spy!

Grumbling angry threats under my breath I walked to the desk and stared into the eyes of the guard to Olympus. “600th floor please and so help me Zeus if you say to me that doesn’t exist I will castrate you in the name of the goddess Ambrosine.”

The guard stared at me and shakily handed me the card. “He-here you are Miss.”

Giving a sweet deadly smile I thanked him and went to the elevator. Though I forgot how crappy the music was and again cursed my uncle out. Thankfully no one decided to join me on the elevator so the ride was relatively peaceful to reach the 600th floor.

The elevator doors opened with a light  _ ding _ and I gracefully stepped out.

“Glad you could finally join us Alessa. It took you forever though!” A harmonious voice whined grabbing me into a big hug.

“Apollo! Let me go!!” I cried, trying to pry myself out of his arms.

The god only laughed and proceeded to transport us into the throne room.


End file.
